Magnetisée
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Sakura,enlevée par l'Akatsuki à cause de ses talents médicaux,déprime.En tentant de fabriquer un anti-dépresseur,elle commet une erreur et avale un aphrodisiaque.Traduction d'une fic d'Aelibia. Correction apportée aux chapitres précèdents.
1. Zetsu

**Magnétisée**

**Chapitre 1 : Zetsu**

Sakura fredonna, le minuscule son remplissant le laboratoire spacieux, résonnant sur chaque murs et surfaces disponibles.

Toute seule.

Encore une fois.

Elle serra les dents quand elle atteignit un autre produit chimique, cette fois-ci pour elle-même. Pas un améliorateur de chakra de plus, pas une pommade pour des blessures de combat de plus, non. C'était quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose pour lui faire oublier.

Rien de dangereux, vraiment, juste un innocent petit sédatif, quelque chose pour la faire partir pendant un jour, vers un endroit où rien n'avait d'importance. Soupirant, elle leva le gobelet au niveau de ses yeux pour vérifier le précipité. L'enlever de la surface, ajouter quelques produits chimiques de plus, secouer, et voilà. Un ticket pour un aller-retour pour nulle part dans la terre du chagrin.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sakura remua le liquide, se demandant ce que tout le monde à Konoha aurait pensé s'ils l'avaient vue maintenant. A en juger par la manière de son enlèvement, ils pensaient probablement qu'elle était quelque part dans un cachot de La Terrifiante Base de l'Akatsuki, en train de se faire torturer, violer, et interroger quotidiennement.

A en juger par son environnement actuel, ils n'auraient pas pus se tromper plus, et Sakura s'en voulut. Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Il semblait qu'ils avaient tous besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait sur ces saloperies de produits chimiques, et Sakura était malheureusement une experte sur le sujet.

Saloperies de missions dans des petites villes où enlever une kunoichi puissante était très possible.

Elle claqua son poing contre la table, créant une fissure à peine perceptible sur la couverture de plastique stérilisée.

Et merde.

Elle était en train de marcher sans but dans les rues essayant de trouver ce qu'elle était supposée foutre quand elle avait sentit une petite piqûre dans le bas de son dos. Sursautant, elle s'était retournée brusquement et avait arraché une petite aiguille de son dos, et elle avait eu suffisamment de temps pour être complètement perdue à la vue de l'objet épineux dans sa paume avant de percuter le sol, inconsciente.

Ouais, c'était certainement stupide. Et terriblement prévisible. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, donc pourquoi ne ferait elle pas quelque chose pour y remédier?

Elle espérait oublier dans quelques minutes. Quelques produits chimiques de plus et c'était prêt : une étrange lumière bleue se dégagea du récipient argenté quand elle le passa sous la lumière fluorescente.

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle espérait être là en bas dans une chambre de torture imaginaire, et elle ne l'était pas. Elle était dans un labo de chimie dernier cri, chacun de ses besoins était satisfait, elle avait un matelas en plumes d'oie, tous les hommes la traitait cordialement, et quelques-uns avaient même flirté avec elle.

Au moins le flirt s'en était tenu à une infime insinuation, et pas à un vrai concours entre ninjas renégats sexuellement dépravés et enfermés. Heureusement pour elle, quelques-uns, nommés Itachi et Kakuzu, n'avait pas pris soin de lui prêter attention.

Mais quel était le problème ? Même s'ils étaient agréables avec elle, aussi agréables que des criminels pouvaient l'être, et même si elle s'était habituée à eux pendant les semaines précédentes et leur parlait quelques fois, les choses ne pourraient jamais être normales.

« Et c'est là où tu interviens » , déclara gaiement Sakura au gobelet de liquide bleu. Le gobelet ne répondit rien, attendant juste patiemment que Sakura avale son contenu et le replace sur le comptoir. Laissant son corps glisser mollement sur le sol, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour d'eux, se préparant à être emmenée rapidement dans un monde de crème fouettée et de jolies petites fleurs.

Ou quelque chose du genre.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sakura se sentait toujours triste, coupable, et déprimée.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se leva d'une manière saccadée. Putain, si avant elle était triste, maintenant elle était surtout en rogne. Elle ramassa un tabouret posé sur le sol près d'elle et le tira avec effort au-dessus de sa tête, et elle était prête à le jeter par la fenêtre quand un léger coup à la porte du labo l'avertit d'une présence juste à l'extérieur. Soudain embarrassée, Sakura lâcha le tabouret sur le sol avec un « bang » et se ruât vers la porte, l'ouvrant.

Zetsu.

Il leva une main blanche entre leurs corps, tenant fermement une petite feuille sombre. Banale et inodore. Sakura ne lui trouva aucune particularité. Oh, attendez. Il était en train de dire quelque chose maintenant. Que disait-il ? Soudain, ce fut très difficile de se concentrer sur sa bouche.

« Mlle Sakura, j'espère que je ne dérange pas votre recherche, mais il me semble avoir fait une petite erreur. »

Vraiment, il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses sur lesquelles il était plus agréable de se concentrer.

« Cette plante que vous avez demandé pour …. Je vous en ait donné une mauvaise pour cette antidote que vous aviez dit que vous alliez préparer aujourd'hui. On dirait que je vous ai donné la – »

Elle était contente qu'il ne porte pas sa cape en ce moment. Ses abdos se voyaient à travers la résille sur son ventre, et ils étaient agréables à reluquer.

« – un puissant stimulant qui accroît la montée de – »

Porte ton regard un peu plus bas et il y aurait……..hmmm. Elle se demanda vaguement de quelle couleur il était là en bas. Pouvait-elle le découvrir ? Probablement. Tout de suite ? Absolument. Elle se sentait audacieuse maintenant, plus aucune trace de tristesse. Pourquoi était-elle triste déjà ?

« – et je suis sûr que vous la connaissez déjà, parce que c'est une plante assez reconnaissable. Elle est utilisée par beaucoup de prostituées comme un – Mlle Sakura? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle se sentait…..bien.

Elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas fait sinon. Elle touchât ses mâchoires végétales. Elles étaient lisses au toucher, et il frémit, mais il ne fit que la regarda prudemment, ne se plaignant pas vraiment.

« Je n'avait jamais remarqué combien ces choses avaient l'air _cool_, » admit-elle, et elle glissa un doigt le long d'une des mâchoires feuillues. « Ça te vas très bien, Zetsu . »

Il essaya de se reculer cette fois-ci. « Merci, Mlle Sakura, mais pour cette plante –»

Elle se sentit comme si elle allait bouillir de l'intérieur si Zetsu ne lui prêtait pas attention, donc elle le prit par la main et l'amena sur un long banc. « Parles-moi de cette plante, Zetsu, mais assis. »

Il la fixa comme si elle avait tiré une épée de son flanc et lui avait transpercé le cœur , ses yeux dorés et brillants traînants sur ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa poitrine pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde, puis sur ses yeux encore .

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, et il se tourna à moitié vers elle , tendant la plante. « C'est – »

Elle lui prit la plante, faisant courir ses doigts légèrement sur le dos de sa main quand l'échange se passa. « Continue ? »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration qui s'était nouée dans sa gorge . Cela ne ressemblait pas à Sakura. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. « C'est un stimulant qui était utilisé à l'origine par les concubines et – »

La main libre de Sakura glissa sur sa cuisse, où elle massa les muscles, comme si elle se rappelait ses massages de médic-nin. Seulement non. Ses doigts s'étendirent jusqu'à sa cuisse interne, provoquant une secousse de désir flamboyant qui s'installa dans ses entrailles.

« – c'est utilisé pour – »

« Je sais pourquoi c'est utilisé » , dit Sakura, et elle bougea pour se mettre beaucoup plus près de lui. Elle lâcha la plante pour toucher les mâchoires autour de sa tête, traçant les veines qui étaient dessus, passant au-dessus des extrémités et plongeant en bas. "Mais je me demandais ….. comment est-elle utilisée ? »

Le self-control de Zetsu s'émiettait. Oh, bien sûr, il ne devait pas faire ça –il ne pouvait pas faire ça – parce que Sakura était captive et la medic-nin et il devait la respecter et il devait être un gentleman et se _maîtriser_ …… Mais c'était tellement dur à faire quand elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et fit courir deux petites mains chaudes sous son tee-shirt et sur son torse nu.

« Ha– habituellement » , commença-t-il, essayant de prêter attention à tout sauf Sakura et ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle devait descendre de ses genoux _tout de suite_. « On peut la réduire en poudre et alors la mélanger à une boisson ou l'inspirer ; cependant, il est possible que les produits chimiques l'al-al-altère. »

« Mmh, tu ne m'apprend rien, » ronronna Sakura, et elle pressa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Zetsu , puis sur son cou, suçant, léchant, et le faisant serrer le coussin du banc de toutes ses forces .

« C'est pourquoi je – je crois que tu en as pris, étant donné tes dispositions actuelles et la dilatation apparente de tes yeux. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça », l'apaisa-t-elle, respirant contre sa peau, ses doigts se faufilant dans ses cheveux, et elle glissa le long de son torse, sur ses jambes, puis elle s'agenouilla sur le sol devant lui. « Reste ….tranquille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu – ? »

Elle lui défit son pantalon, et tout son self-control prudemment évalué se brisa net.

Son côté sombre, avec les pensées sinistres, la bouches grossière et toutes ces notions perverses et _délicieuses_, était à son apogée. L'autre côté de Zetsu, par contre, luttait assez faiblement pour s'agripper à quelque chose pour l'ancrer _ici et maintenant_ .

Et ici et maintenant, c'était actuellement Sakura qui faisait durer son érection, appuyant ses seins contre ses cuisses pour mieux y accéder, et sa bouche –

_Son souffle_.

Elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, et il sentit ses ongles déchirer le tissu du coussin sous lui.

« Sakura », haleta-t-il, plissant le front et essayant de garder sa respiration régulière. Mais ce fut vraiment dur quand elle glissa sa langue le long de la fente, faisant des cercles autour du gland, et l'idée crue de ses dents autour de sa chair le rendit étourdi.

« _Sakura_ », la pressa son côté sombre, et ce n'était pas un appel à s'arrêter, c'était un merci. Merci de baiser grâce à ces produits chimiques et de devenir une petite succube ronronnante, souriante et séduisante. Merci d'être complètement inconsciente de tout .

« Zetsu », dit-elle, et d'une façon telle que Zetsu pensa qu'il allait jouir tout de suite.

Cela dit, elle s'écarta, et il gémit presque à cette perte. Mais elle regrimpa sur ses genoux, et avant que Zetsu ait su comment continuer et où il était, elle le déplaça doucement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Le premier contact était chaud, lisse et humide, et c'était _serré_, le mieux de tout, et il paniqua parce que et si c'était sa première fois ? Si c'était une erreur qui l'avait conduite à faire ça ?

Il la prit par les hanches et allait lui dire de descendre, s'il te plait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et qu'il était _au-dessus_ de tout ça, putain, mais elle se serra autour de lui et il oublia instantanément ce qu'il faisait.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, s'agitant, utilisant ses genoux comme un levier, et il se tendit automatiquement vers elle en un rien de temps. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il poussa la tête en arrière contre le mur. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu, depuis les mâchoires végétales jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et il serra les dents, essayant de se retenir. Se retenir, se retenir, oui, mais il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose qui ressemblait à _ça_, et avant elle avait juste – avec sa bouche – et mon Dieu, quand elle _gémissait_ comme ça...

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il était sûr qu'il avait laissé des meurtrissures sur ses hanches qu'elle pourrait facilement soigner plus tard, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il y avait juste cette sensation incroyable qu'elle allait tirer la vie hors de lui, que chaque terminaison nerveuse étaient mobilisée depuis ses doigts de pied, parce qu'elle continuait toujours à faire ces bruits, et elle avait même enlevé sa culotte, et ce n'était pas grave, pas grave_, pas grave_ –

Il jouit sur un cri, au trois quarts de bonheur et un quart de frustration, mais c'était _merveilleux_ quand même, et même quand Sakura s'enleva de lui, grognant pour une raison quelconque et se nettoyant avec une serviette à proximité, il était au septième ciel.

Il rassembla _finalement _suffisamment ses esprits pour remettre son pantalon, et quand il se leva, Sakura était partie.

Il fut confus pendant une seconde. Est ce qu'elle avait eu un orgasme ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler –

Soupirant, il rentra dans ses quartiers en traînant des pieds.


	2. Pein

**Magnétisée**

**Chapitre 2 : Pein**

Sakura grommela, donnant un violent coup de pied sur un innocent morceau de carrelage sur son chemin vers le balcon principal. Il était juste rentré en elle et avait eu un orgasme imprévisible après deux foutues secondes, n'est-ce pas?

Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité cette pipe. Même pas un peu.

Elle était maintenant dehors pour trouver une plus grosse prise, les produits chimiques pulsant dans son système nerveux, ignorant complètement le danger dans lequel elle se mettait elle-même en _allant_ où elle projetait d'aller.

En montant les escaliers – putain, pourquoi ça prenait si longtemps ? – elle remarqua Itachi qui descendait face à elle. Normalement, elle l'aurait juste ignoré et aurait continué joyeusement son chemin, mais cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta pour regarder.

Les clients observent toujours la marchandise avant de se lancer dans un achat.

Itachi, sentant peut-être son léger ( d'accord, son putain d'énorme) changement de comportement, s'arrêta plusieurs marches en dessous d'elle, et leva son regard, plissant les yeux légèrement, comme pour dire ….. eh bien, que quelque chose n'allait pas si tout à coup elle se mettait à lui accorder de l'attention.

Laissant ses yeux errer librement sur sa silhouette dépouillée de cape, elle pu dire qu'elle était assez impressionnée par son physique.

Il cligna des yeux, demandant silencieusement une explication à ces attouchements visuels. Elle revêtit un regard perçant et presque sensuel et le fixa droit dans ses yeux rouges sang.

« Tu as un beau corps. Je pense que j'attendrai avec impatience le moment de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. »

Elle se détourna et monta rapidement les escaliers, trop sous l'emprise des aphrodisiaques pour prendre soin d'attendre de voir sa réaction, ce qui était regrettable, car elle aurait été la première à voir Itachi enlever son Sharingan sous l'effet d'un choc pur et total.

Atteignant finalement son but, elle poussa la porte du balcon qui menait au précipice où Pein était souvent assis et rêvassait jour après jour.

Et elle était vraiment chanceuse. Il y était. Deux d'entre eux, en fait.

_Et aucun signe de sa stupide petite amie. Hé, hé ._

Sans se retourner, il reconnut sa présence avec désinvolture.

« Tu ne viens jamais ici d'habitude. »

Revêtir le Visage Innocent était nécessaire ici, pensa Sakura.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Aucune réaction.

« Hé bien …. C'est quelque chose qui s'est passé avec moi. Tu vois, j'étais dans la merde avec les produits chimiques du labo, et normalement j'essaie les substances avant de vous les donner, les mecs, et ….. hé bien, je…. »

Elle s'arrêta, poussant intérieurement des exclamations bruyantes et joyeuses quand la tête de Pein – ou de _l'un_ d'entre eux, en fait – se tourna pour l'observer, lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant que son regard ne retourne vers son visage .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es empoisonnée toi-même ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop laisser son extase se voir sur son visage. Pour l'instant.

« Il y a quelque chose sur ma peau. C'est comme si c'était sur le feu. _Brûlant_. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire pour le stopper. C'est vraiment terrible….. »

Les deux – mon Dieu, il était vraiment bizarre quelquefois – se levèrent brusquement et arrivèrent à grands pas à l'endroit où elle s'appuyait contre la porte, frottant les pieds contre le sol en une tentative d'avoir l'air naïve.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda-t-il, scrutant sa peau d'un air méfiant.

« J'ai besoin…. de toi. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« ….. pour m'aider à l'arrêter. »

_Attends, est ce qu'il a l'air _déçu_ ? Oh, il est vraiment déçu. Génial_.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec beaucoup de chakra et d'endurance pour m'aider à éradiquer cette…. sensation de brûlure . » En un acte de pur courage, elle tendit lentement un bras et agrippa légèrement le sien. « Et tu en as beaucoup, non? De l'endurance. »

Il avala sa salive. Juste à peine, mais il le fit. Elle espéra qu'il n'était pas vierge. Autrement ce serait vraiment nul et elle n'aurait plus qu'à rattraper Itachi dans le couloir.

« Alors….. qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Moi . »

Il cligna des yeux.

« C'est…. une _faveur_. J'aurai juste besoin de me coucher sur le sol comme ça, et tu, hum – vous deux – de venir de chaque coté. Très bien. Maintenant approche ta tête de mon visage…… »

« Quel genre de thérapie est-ce ? »

« Le genre qui marche. Maintenant approche juste ta tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche presque la mienne. _C'est_ bien. »

Hé bien, être couchée sur le sol avec deux Pein au-dessus d'elle ne pouvait finir que d'une seule façon. Elle s'appuya sur les coudes et donna au plus près un long baiser, doux et chaud, et quand finalement elle s'écarta, elle lui suça la lèvre inférieure pendant juste une seconde.

_Ce_ Pein, en fait, était le Pein originel, et il semblait, en tout et pour tout, absolument traumatisé.

« Est-ce que tu as en tête du sexe, peut-être ? » demanda l'autre Pein, celui avec la longue queue de cheval et qui était actuellement assis à sa gauche.

« Est-ce que _tu_ as en tête du sexe, peut-être ? » lui envoya-t-elle en retour, et il sourit.

« Absolument. »

Pein Un, le Pein qu'elle venait juste d'embrasser, se déplaça au-dessus de sa tête et pris son visage dans ses paumes, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes à l'envers. Et c'était la chose la plus grisante, la plus délicieuse qu'elle ait fait depuis un long moment, et elle se jeta dedans à corps perdu. Peut-être que cette fois-ci elle pourrait en _tirer_ quelque chose.

Pein Deux déplaça une main sous son tee-shirt, et il traça le contour d'un sein avant de frotter son pouce sur un téton. Elle se cambra en conséquence.

« Tu agis de manière un peu atypique », grommela-t-il avec amusement, et elle était beaucoup trop agréablement occupée avec la langue de Pein Un pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Une autre main prit part à l'amusement, pinçant son autre mamelon entre un pouce et un index. Il était trop rude pour un début, pensa-t-elle, mais elle s'y habitua, et elle se sentit vite devenir étourdie. Ses membres devenaient raides et elle n'avait pas vraiment la présence d'esprit de faire quelque chose pour y remédier, mais elle sentit Pein Deux ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa jupe pour avoir un meilleur accès et Pein Un haleter entre deux baisers, dans un de ces rares moments où les deux reculèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Pein Deux se mit alors à califourchon sur ses hanches, et sa bouche prit la place de ses mains pendant qu'elles étaient occupées à enlever la jupe de médecin de Sakura. Elle avait une préférence pour Pein Deux. Il était direct, agréable, et foutrement _surprenant_.

Pein Un, de son côté, jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue. « J'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose. »

Pein Deux fit un grand sourire retors, léchant le mamelon de Sakura encore une fois – lentement – avant de reculer. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais rien ressentir, de toute façon. »

« Quand même, _je_ préfèrerai _être celui qui_ – »

Sakura devenait très frustrée très, très rapidement. « Regardez, vous pouvez _tous les deux_ me baiser, mais si _l'un_ d'entre vous ne le fais pas _maintenant_, je vais reprendre joyeusement ma putain de route. »

Par conséquent, Pein Deux se frotta contre elle, et elle vit brièvement qu'il perdait son sang-froid.

Se résignant à son sort, Pein se concentra à la place sur le dépôt de suçons agréablement douloureux partout sur ses épaules et ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de son cou.

Et Pein Deux, oh, ce que Pein Deux faisait était absolument _merveilleux_. Il lui avait arraché son short, tirant sur sa culotte pour l'enlever, puis il était à l'intérieur d'elle, large et envahissant de la meilleure des manière possible.

Elle sursauta et gémit en même temps, levant ses hanches pour le rencontrer, et Pein Un lui plaqua les poignets sur le sol.

« Ne fais pas ça », murmura-t-il à son oreille, et son souffle la chatouilla. « Tu va me rendre _fou _». Il prit son lobe d'oreille dans la bouche, et Sakura vit des étoiles.

Pein Deux commença lentement, d'abord, se frottant juste, expérimentant des positions, et il s'installa finalement en lui levant une jambe sur son épaule pendant que l'autre était enroulée étroitement autour de sa taille.

« Tu devrais venir nous voir plus souvent quand tu as des problèmes », dit Pein Deux avec un rire, mais il se tendit, et il s'enfonça à l'intérieur d'elle avec un roulement de hanches.

« Tu devrais venir _me_ voir plus souvent », dit Pein Un silencieusement, si silencieusement que Pein Deux ne l'entendit pas. Il bougea vers un endroit sur son cou juste _sous_ son oreille, continuant toujours de lui parler à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que je te ferai ? »

Pein Deux grogna quand il trouva finalement un rythme agréable.

« Je te ferai grimper aux rideaux » dit-il avec un léger grognement, et on aurait plus dit qu'il gémissait qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les hommes et les _gémissements_ pendant le sexe ? Mais bon, c'était incroyablement excitant, et Sakura lança la tête en arrière. « Tu dois être vraiment parfaite, vraiment chaude et _serrée_….. Je te veux, Sakura. Je te veux _tout de suite_. »

« C'est vraiment cliché », répondit-elle, et elle sourit aux actions des Pein.

Elle le sentit faire un grand sourire contre sa peau. « Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Pein Deux bougea plus vite, haletant plus fort, et ses mouvements étaient irréguliers, mais l'étreinte qu'il avait sur ses jambes était douloureuse. Mais bon, pourtant, avec Pein Deux poussant dehors et dedans, dehors et dedans, et plus _fort, plus vite, plus profond_, et Pein Un murmurant à son oreille et stimulant sa peau de manière étourdissante, elle trouva qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment y penser.

Pein Un lui prit brusquement une de ses mains libres et la posa alors sur ses genoux. « Touche-moi » , murmura-t-il, et elle put entendre exactement ce qu'elle savait : les sensations de Pein Deux étaient transférées à Pein Un. Pas exactement aussi intensément, mais c'était suffisant, et cela l'excita plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle le saisit à travers son pantalon noir de l'Akatsuki, et il haleta dans ses cheveux, respirant difficilement.

« N'arrête pas » , dit-elle, et puisque qu'aucun Pein ne savait de quoi elle parlait, aucun _ne s'arrêta_. Pein Un guidait sa main avec la sienne, lui montrant comment la bouger, quand caresser, quand faire de courts mouvements et exactement la bonne quantité de pression qu'il fallait, et Pein Deux avait l'air de venir de courir un marathon.

« Presque ça », gémit-elle, et même quand elle fut trop ailleurs pour continuer avec Pein Un, il lui prit sa main affaissée et la bougea pour elle, et Pein Deux ne _s'arrêtait pas_, et _elle l'aima vraiment pour ça_.

« _Ah_ ! » dit-elle, et c'était basiquement juste une réitération de « Presque ça, n'arrête pas, s'il te plait n'arrête pas, baise moi _plus fort_ ! »

Pein Un enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, haleta et elle put l'entendre murmurer des choses inintelligibles, et Pein Deux y était _presque _à ce moment, presque, presque, presque, et elle était _brûlante_, un brasier à l'intérieur, griffant pour s'échapper, se serrant dans ses entrailles et les _tordant _et c'était – et c'était –

C'était Pein Deux jouissant sur un bruit étouffé, c'était Pein Un atteignant l'orgasme en prononçant son nom, c'était _elle-même_ s'approchant de ce point _merveilleux _et retombant loin de lui, et elle se sentit finalement normale.

Seulement ….. non.

Pein Deux récupérait bien, retirant tous ses habits et les mettant à côté de ceux de Sakura puis il embrassa ses cuisses, son estomac, juste au-dessous de son nombril, et Pein Un lui tenait toujours les poignets plaqués au sol avec une main moite. Sa main libre, celle qui _avait fait_ à Sakura _le_ faire jouir, était emmêlée dans ses cheveux.

Et Sakura était restée …… _insatisfaite_ .

Elle était vraiment frustrée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et elle fut soudainement en colère contre Pein, plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Zetsu, et elle s'arracha d'eux.

Elle fonça comme un ouragan vers la porte, mais revint sur ses pas.

« C'était agréable » dit-elle, remontant la fermeture éclair de sa tunique avec un bruit métallique exaspérant , « mais ce n'était pas suffisant. »

Et Pein Un et Pein Deux restèrent juste là à la fixer.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Bon ben c'est fini pour le deuxième chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des coms pour le premier, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Le prochain chapitre portera sur Tobi / Madara. Bisous à tous.


	3. Tobi ou Madara ou qui que soit

**Chapitre trois : Tobi ou Madara ou qui que ce soit.**

_Le pouvoir_, pensa Sakura. _Peut-être que je suis en réalité attirée par le pouvoir. Peut-être que Pein n'était juste pas suffisament puissant. Ugh. Je suis en train de devenir une sorte de mégalomane sexuelle inversée._

C'était trop dur de penser plus en détail à ce sujet, pourtant – trop dur de penser à quoi que ce soit, en fait – et Sakura décida de juste se focaliser sur son prochain but : le vrai chef de l'Akatsuki.

Pendant qu'elle _était_ la meilleure apprentie de Godaime Tsunade elle-même, Sakura n'avait pas la connaissance complète des informations classées confidentielles qui passaient entre Tsunade et Jiraya ; même quand l'Hokage était horriblement soûle, elle n'en disait pas beaucoup à Sakura.

Excepté _une_ seule fois.

Cette seule fois était quand Sakura apprit, avant personne d'autre, avant chaque ANBU ou qui que ce soit, que Pein était le chef de l'Akatsuki. Après qu'un ninja inconnu l'ait faite disparaître dans leur tout-puissant QG, pourtant, il y eu d'autre révélations.

Tobi. Ou Madara, en réalité.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu glaner des conversations étouffées entre Pein et Konan, Tobi était celui de qui tout le monde prenait _en réalité_ les ordres. Ça n'avait pas été difficile à comprendre, vraiment, et elle rigola dans la pièce vide qu'elle avait ouverte. Vide comme la plupart des autres. Pourquoi le reste de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas compris ça avant ?

Madara – Tobi était manifestement bon en camouflage. En haut et en bas des escaliers, parcourir le bâtiment entier et revenir, quatorze pièces vides et un placard vide disponibles.

Elle battit tristement en retraite dans le couloir et s'effondra contre le mur, momentanément vaincue. Cette terrible démangeaison, cette sensation brûlante et _inconfortable_ ne pourrait pas disparaître sans une lutte acharnée, cependant. Elle ne pensait pas attendre dans le couloir jusqu'à avoir un autre choix mais plutôt de –

« Tu cherchais quelqu'un ? »

Oh, génial. Madara maintenant. _Ugh, ça va être un rude combat_.

_Bon, alors. L'expression innocente. Non ! ça aurait probablement mieux marché sur Tobi, maintenant je pense que....._

Pour le démon fondateur du clan Uchiha, peut-être que quelque chose de plus assuré était préférable…… Ouais, ça avait l'air mieux. Les hommes puissants sont attirés par les femmes puissantes, non ?

« En fait, je te _cherchais_, Uchiha. Pourquoi diable étais-tu ici dans les prisons, oserai-je demander ? »

Il fit un sourire terriblement grand. « Tu es assez audacieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle fougue. J'avais raison de t'amener ici. »

Elle sourit, bouillonnant intérieurement. _Qu'est-ce que je suis, un morceau de choix de rôti ? Montre un peu de respect, fils de Kyubi. Ha. Kyubi. C'est drôle. Parce qu'il est vraiment comme une sorte de démon, aussi, et – Ah ! Non ! Concentre-toi, Sakura, concentre-toi ! _

« Hmmm,…….. eh bien, peut-être que je _voulais_ être amenée ici, Madara. »

Il marcha vers elle, alors, et commença à lui tourner autour lentement, ressemblant quelque peu à un lion traquant une gazelle.

_Eh bien, si les lions chassaient vraiment. En réalité, ce sont les lionnes qui font tout le – Augh ! Concentre toi, putain !_

Ses pas ralentirent un peu. « Voulais ? Tu te défends à coup sûr quand quelqu'un te donne ce que tu _veux_, dans ce cas. Tu n'as pas été mise sous tranquillisants pendant une semaine avant que tu n'arrête d'essayer de tuer toutes les personnes que tu voyais ? » rigola-t-il sombrement, et Sakura pût tout de suite dire ce qui se passait dans son petit cerveau de dément.

Sakura sourit largement, saisissant l'ouverture. Il s'arrêta, voyant son changement de comportement, et l'autorisa à l'approcher, connaissant probablement déjà ce qu'elle projetait de faire, peut-être même pourquoi. C'était un _petit malin_ quand il décidait de l'être.

_Mmmm….. du chocolat. Dommage que je n'en ai pas sous la main. Ou du miel. Et de la crème fouettée ._

« Peut-être que le sédatif était juste…. » Elle enroula les bras autour de sa taille. « … pour m'empêcher de _t'atteindre_. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent dans une fausse expression sérieuse. « Ah ? »

« Oh, vraiment. Je te lorgnais – te voulais – depuis très longtemps, Madara. »

_Mon Dieu, je ressemble à une de ces femmes dans ces livres cochons. Je suppose que ça pourrait faire l'affaire, pourtant, ou ça pourrait ne pas être considéré comme trop cliché…._

« Hn. Donc maintenant que tu me tiens dans tes griffes, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de me faire ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête de côté. « Oh ….. je pourrais penser à plusieurs choses. »

« Montre-moi, alors. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur environnement. Tout était vraiment trop….comme une prison. Des murs de pierres grises, un sol de pierres grises, des cellules de pierres grises…..mais regardez ! Des barres métalliques grises _et brillantes _!

Elle soupira. « Hé bien, ce n'est pas exactement le meilleur endroit pour faire ça, mais nous pourrions en tirer quelque chose. »

Il adopta un air innocent, exactement le même utilisé précédemment par Sakura elle-même. « Faire quoi ? »

Elle fit demi-tour pour lui jeter un autre coup d'œil. « Oh, je pense que tu sais _de quoi je parle_ », murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un œil au mur qui était à dix mètres de là où ils se trouvaient, bloqués, une idée surgissant dans sa tête.

« Hé, tu pourrais…..trouver des chaînes quelque part ? »

Une goutte d'eau résonna dans l'espace vide.

« ……C'est quelque chose que je voulais essayer. »

Toujours silencieux, Tobi – Madara ? – la libéra et entra dans une petite pièce, ressortant peu de temps après avec une boîte dans les bras. Il la posa sur une table proche et fit signe à Sakura de venir et de regarder le contenu. Il y avait à l'intérieur une pléthore de chaînes, fers, et toutes sortes de choses adorables _( et perverses_ !), et Sakura ne put se retenir de les mettre sur ….lui.

Sortant une paire de chaînes murales, elle les jaugea rapidement et les tint à bout de bras, essayant de jauger la meilleure manière pour accomplir ça.

Madara avait l'air anxieux et excité à parts égales.

Il y eu une affolante montée de désir quand Sakura frotta son pouce sur la menotte métallique froide, et elle _sauta_ quasiment sur l'homme précédemment masqué, le plaquant contre le mur.

Le souffle de Madara quitta ses poumons avec un " Oof !" indigné. Il pouvait s'échapper de son étreinte facilement s'il pensait qu'elle pourrait lui faire du mal, mais même s'il le pensait, il la regarda juste avec méfiance.

Elle lui empoigna les mains pour les lui mettre au-dessus de la tête, attachant les chaînes à une boucle métallique qui saillait du mur. Puis elle se frotta contre lui comme un chat, comme un chat très _malheureux,_ frustrée par son tee-shirt et le lui arrachant.

Il frissonna légèrement au premier contact du froid. "Tu es très – "

Elle colla brusquement sa main en bas du pantalon de Madara.

" – _exubérante_," finit-il sur un cri surpris.

Elle grogna, aimant cette sensation de domination, aimant le pouvoir qu'elle ressentait en tapotant juste les doigts sur ses tétons, en se pressant étroitement contre lui, sa bouche traçant les tendons sur son cou et sa clavicule. Elle pouvait le voir se tendre, et quand il commença à faire des bruits appréciatifs et ronronnant avec la gorge, elle lui glissa son pantalon en bas des hanches.

" Très consciencieuse", marmonna-t-il, pressant sa nuque contre le mur de pierres froides. Il faisait vraiment glacial dans le donjon, et Sakura ne pouvait pas dire les raisons pour lesquelles il frissonnait encore plus.

Ses doigts dansèrent le long de son sexe, son pantalon toujours en bas des hanches, et elle le taquina avec pleine attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il tire fort contre les chaînes et la maudisse.

Elle le prit dans sa bouche seulement une fois, car quand elle le fit, il tressaillit violemment en avant, la bâillonnant dans l'opération. Mais elle le cacha assez bien, et elle utilisa une mixture de sa propre salive et d'un début de sperme pour le faire glisser avec une chaude frénésie, haletante et murmurante.

Elle glissa la langue dessous puis sur la fente quand elle pompa son sexe avec un poing, et quand les gémissements de Madara commencèrent à devenir plus fiévreux, ses mots incompréhensibles devenant des mots insensés qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre, elle s'écarta. Complètement.

Madara était _en rogne._

Ne voulant pas subir son courroux et souriant comme une démente jusqu'au bout, elle le détacha, et dès qu'elle le fit, il la jeta sur son épaule et la lâcha alors sur une table en bois à proximité, lui arrachant pratiquement sa jupe et s'arrêtant brusquement.

Sakura se demanda si elle pourrait dorénavant se promener nue, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'y eu pas un instant de répit, et il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se serra instinctivement autour de l'intrusion, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une sensation déplaisante. Tout à fait l'opposé en réalité.

Le pouce de son autre main glissa sur son clitoris, tournant autour, appuyant fort quelque fois et l'effleurant à peine d'autre fois. Elle devint faible sous ses mouvements, gémissant son nom et renonçant totalement à toutes les formes de pouvoirs qu'elle avait ressenti.

Il l'agrippa par les cuisses et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étroitement enroulée autour de sa taille. Et quand il glissa à l'intérieur, frottant son sexe le long de sa fente par-dessus le marché, elle _rigola._

Et c'était vraiment _bizarre_, mais le regard fervent qu'il arbora sur son visage en valait vraiment la peine.

Tout se passa à toute vitesse à partir de là, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment garder son étreinte sur elle pendant longtemps, et il allait tellement vite qu'il se retirait trop loin et qu'il glissait dehors quelque fois, mais cela en valait vraiment la peine, car il allait être _le premier à la satisfaire_.

Il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser, alors, à pleine bouche, la fouillant d'une manière qui la fit se sentir enivrée et chaude, et quand il murmura quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa bouche, juste au moment où elle sentit que la tension commençait à se casser et à se briser, juste quand il commençait à s'arrêter, ou peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà fait, juste quand elle heurtait ce putain de point merveilleux qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut quitter, elle entendit.

" Tobi aime Sakura."

Elle jouissit sur un cri étranglé de frustration. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait _Madara,_ putain, _lui_ avait une personnalité séduisante. Maintenant elle se sentait comme si elle venait juste de ..... violer un gamin de huit ans ou quelque chose du genre !

Tobi ronronnait joyeusement et reniflait dans son cou, frottant son nez juste sous son oreille et en mâchouillant occasionnellement le lobe.

Elle le poussa. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante, mais maintenant c'était même pire. Cet instinct la poussant à baiser, baiser, et encore baiser chaque homme disponible jusqu'à ce que _l'un d'entre eux_ puisse la satisfaire complètement la rendait de plus en plus furieuse.

" Tobi, je dois y aller."

" Mais Tobi veut que tu restes."

" Je dois y _aller_, Tobi. Je dois – utiliser la salle de bain."

Il s'enleva d'elle et lui ramassa ses habits.

Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler avoir quitté une pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle le fit à ce moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera consacré à Kakuzu.

Bisous à tous.


	4. Kakuzu

Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette fic mais j'en avais d'autre à publier donc j'ai un peu tardée… Mais bon voici le quatrième !!! Je voudrai dire à ceux qui lisent ça que l'auteur original à fait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, hein… Enfin tout le monde sait que Sakura n'est pas salope à ce point, non ? ^^ enfin bon… bonne lecture.

**Chapitre quatre : Kakuzu**

L'argent faisait tourner le monde.

Kakuzu soupira.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux de le trier.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux jours quand la porte de la salle des coffres s'était bloquée. A la place d'essayer de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir lui-même, le ninja des Cascades épuisé et frustré avait bêtement invité Deidara à l'aider à l'ouvrir. Les bombes ouvrent les choses, non ?

Idiot.

Eux deux, en réalité. Lui pour avoir en premier lieu suggéré la chose, et Deidara pour ne pas avoir seulement fait voler proprement la porte, mais pour avoir envoyé des éclats d'argile dans toutes les directions, embrochant des piles d'argent et provoquant un nuage noir dans la pièce entière. Il s'était finalement posé sur chaque surface imaginable et les jours suivants il avait fallu frotter le trésor de haut en bas, les liens roussis maintenant plusieurs centaines ou cinquantaines de liasses avaient cédé et il y avait maintenant une mer de vert et de jaune sur le sol.

Kakuzu soupira.

Il ne prenait vraiment aucun plaisir à le trier.

Poser des petits liens sur des paquets d'exactement cent billets – qu'il avait localisés et alignés lui-même – n'était pas exactement une manière avec laquelle il aimait perdre du temps. Il préférait…. chasser des primes.

Pendant un moment, Kakuzu autorisa son imagination rouillée à s'envoler à un moment, à une époque quelconque, mais une merveilleuse époque cependant. C'était il y a très longtemps, et il y avait lui et le mec qui avait cinquante millions sur sa tête. Oh, quel doux, doux bonheur cela avait été quand il avait finalement démoli l'homme et avait ramené son cul à l'agence d'échange.

L'argent qu'il avait reçu était tout bien aligné soigneusement en rang, et les employés le lui avaient même emballé tout joliment. Il soupira encore. Vraiment joliment.

Vraiment …. fatigué ? Il avait vraiment envie de dormir tout à coup. Bizarre…. Et cet argent sur le sol avait maintenant l'air affreusement confortable et pelucheux. Ça pourrait être pas mal de juste s'allonger sur le sol….. enlever sa cape pour l'utiliser comme une couverture….. rassembler une pile d'argent et poser sa tête dessus et –

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla derrière lui et lui posa une main sur le dos. Sursautant, Kakuzu essaya de se relever et de saisir la main, mais à sa grande horreur, il ne pût bouger son corps. La fatigue le terrassa pendant que son esprit allait à toute vitesse.

Quel horrible destin. Le rendre immobile et voler l'argent avant qu'il ne le voit. Il reconnaissait maintenant ce qui l'avait rendu endormi, et il était quelque peu reconnaissant que l'envahisseur l'ait au moins laissé conscient. Le genjutsu lui laissait son esprit, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour mettre fin à cette situation ridicule. Akatsuki avait d'autres moyens de communications avec les hauts pouvoirs, après tout. C'était idiot de la part de ces personnes de penser qu'ils l'avaient battu.

Mais juste par curiosité, pourquoi putain n'essayaient-ils pas de voler quelque chose ? Et où étaient-ils ?

« Kakuzu ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Et bien, merde. Une petite main féminine commença à faire courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, les ongles effleurant son cuir chevelu d'une manière extrêmement nostalgique.

« Kakuzu ? Je n'ai pas fait le genjutsu si fort, non ? »

Il se raidit. Non, en fait, il se contractait nerveusement. La fatigue ne l'autorisait pas à faire plus que ça. « Donc c'était toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu cherches à te venger ? J'ai toujours sût que nous n'aurions jamais dû t'enlever », grogna-t-il.

Il l'entendit soupirer quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. « Juste par curiosité, pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée, les mecs ? »

« Tu le sais déjà. C'était pour les produits chimiques. »

« Exact. Je commencerai à croire ça quand tu te retourneras et que tu me feras grimper aux rideaux. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, je savais que je ne pouvais pas juste rentrer ici et te demander de me baiser si fort que je ne pourrai plus voir clair…. Tu aurai vraiment été trop suspicieux avec tout cet argent autour. Je devais te tranquilliser avant, puis venir et faire ma démarche. »

Kakuzu était traumatisé. « Venir et…. faire ta démarche ? »

« Oui. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des hommes dans ma vie n'a pût me satisfaire suffisamment. Mais je pense que je peux compter sur toi pour me faire me sentir mieux. » Elle lui glissa la cape du corps et Kakuzu sentit une partie de son self-control s'échapper. Très bien. Cela s'avérait être un jour intéressant en fin de compte.

« Donc tu vas libérer le genjutsu pour que je puisse faire mon travail pour toi, alors ? »

« Vraiment ? Tu vas me donner ce que je veux, juste comme ça ? »

Kakuzu s'arrêta pendant un battement. « ….. Oui. »

« Alors je l'ai déjà levé. »

Et merde. Elle l'avait déjà levé. Et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Kakuzu grogna quand il s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la fille, pesant dans sa tête les options de lui arracher les habits et de se taper cette peste juste là sur les piles d'argent ou de se lever et de la tirer par le col en lui grognant de ne jamais revenir.

Au final, c'est elle qui décida. Ramassant une liasse d'argent, elle lui agita devant les yeux et le taquina :

« Je te donnerai tout cet argent si tu….. enlève ton tee-shirt. »

Il grogna. « Nous jouons au strip-tease, hein? »

Un sourire. « Oh, oui, c'est ça. » Elle lui lança l'argent qui voleta légèrement autour de son corps jusqu'au le sol. « Enlève déjà ton tee-shirt. »

Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré par ça, et ses doigts se contractèrent anxieusement quand il les posa à l'endroit où son tee-shirt était rentré dans son pantalon de l'Akatsuki et dans sa ceinture. « Comment je fais pour savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? »

Elle sourit avec espièglerie, tenant l'argent serré dans ses deux mains quand elle les tendit vers lui. « Attaches-moi si tu n'as vraiment pas confiance. »

Il ne pût empêcher un sourire en coin de ramper sur son visage, un grand sourire . Les points de suture aux coins de sa bouche se tendirent presque inconfortablement, et il tira lentement son tee-shirt hors de sa ceinture. L'air glacé de la chambre forte courût sur son estomac nu, et il frissonna légèrement.

Il entendit Sakura faire un son d'approbation, et riant intérieurement, il tira entièrement son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Sa peau se hérissa le long de ses biceps et de ses avant-bras, et s'étendit à travers son torse et son estomac. Il frotta une ligne de son nombril jusqu'à son pantalon avec le pouce quand il posa les mains sur sa ceinture.

Sakura était lourdement appuyée contre une table basse dans la pièce, souriant faiblement, et avec les yeux à demi-fermés. Kakuzu se demanda si le désir pouvait être comparé à une cuve, car on aurait dit que Sakura avait été plongée dedans.

Elle lâcha l'argent quand il s'assit sur le sol jambes croisées, croisant les bras de même. Son pantalon était toujours en place.

« Je pense que tu en as suffisamment eu, » remarqua-t-il, vraiment amusé par la situation. Son amusement disparut brutalement, cependant, quand Sakura le plaqua quasiment au sol, lui poussant les bras en arrière contre les piles d'argent, les cuisses à califourchon sur son torse, ses lèvres fermement pressées contre les siennes.

Il n'était même pas encore dur, mais elle glissa en bas et sortit son sexe, ses mains autour de lui puis sa bouche, choquant son corps dans sa tranquillité et son esprit passant à la vitesse supérieure. Elle traça le dessous avec la langue, longuement et paresseusement, sa respiration chaude effleurant la peau sensible, et un frisson brûlant le parcourut.

« Je disais que ça suffisait, » arriva-t-il finalement à grogner, essayant à contrecœur de l'écarter de lui.

Les doigts de Sakura se fixèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et elle le regarda à travers ses cils, la bouche juste au bord du bout de son sexe.

Cela lui prit à peine une milliseconde pour retranscrire ça dans son esprit. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais s'installa en arrière. De même, cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que la pièce se réchauffe et qu'il se sente excité et agité. Il alterna entre la regarder, poser la tête en arrière contre les piles d'argent, et gémir incessamment.

Elle le relâcha avec un bruit mouillé, essuyant un filet d'humidité au coin de sa bouche. Puis elle s'installa résolument sur lui, arquant le dos et renversant la tête en arrière, donnant à Kakuzu une vue parfaite d'un cou soudain parfait.

Il l'agrippa par les hanches et se pencha en avant pour presser ses lèvres autour de sa gorge, suçant et léchant et laissant une meurtrissure d'une taille respectable. Elle utilisa la table à côté d'eux comme un levier pour s'élever et se baisser, lentement pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne trouve complètement son propre rythme et semble défier Kakuzu de le garder.

Quand les muscles de son cou et de son dos commencèrent à tirer, il se remit en arrière, grinçant des dents. Pendant la plus grande partie ils avaient tous les deux été assez silencieux, mais il brisa ce silence par des gémissements, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de la fille.

Sakura n'était même pas nue, mais elle avait retiré son short et sa jupe était écartée, et il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention sur le moment. Le sexe était le sexe : ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amoureux ou un truc du genre.

Il se sentit dangereusement près de lâcher, donc il glissa son majeur à l'intérieur d'elle, stimulant son clitoris et savourant la manière dont elle se serra autour de lui et frissonna. Elle cria son nom à chaque poussée, le réduisant éventuellement à de simples syllabes. « Kakuzu ! Kakuzu ! Ka – ah…..'kuzu ! »

Des années et des années de, eh bien..... de vie lui donnèrent la connaissance dont il avait besoin pour réaliser qu'elle avait joui en premier, et avec gratitude, il arrêta de se retenir. Peut-être vingt secondes plus tard et il était toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle était effondrée sur lui, les mains frottant son torse et traçant distraitement les lignes des points de sutures.

Il retrouva son souffle après un moment, la regardant respirer difficilement contre lui, mais après quelques secondes, elle fixa brusquement les yeux sur lui.

« ….. Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, troublé par son regard fixe.

Elle cligna des yeux avec incrédulité. « C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ? » grogna-t-il, vexé. « Je ne suis pas une machine à baiser. »

Elle ricana, semblant dégoûtée, et une partie très en colère de Kakuzu enfouie à l'intérieur de lui serra les poings. Il la regarda tamiser les piles d'argent pour retrouver son short avant de le remettre, refusant de le regarder.

Puis elle sortit alors de la chambre forte comme une tornade, claquant la lourde porte derrière elle. L'argent voleta paresseusement autour de lui. Kakuzu était assis, à moitié nu, installé dans un tas de ses propres richesses.

Grognant de mécontentement, il posa une main par-terre pour s'aider à se lever. L'argent sous lui était…. collant. Et humide.

Une expression furieuse traversa ses traits. « Espèce de con. » Il fit courir sa main libre et propre à travers ses cheveux, les poussant violemment hors de son visage et éclaircissant ses yeux verts vifs, qui jetèrent infructueusement un coup d'œil à travers la pièce. La tension s'accumulant à l'intérieur de lui, il donna un coup de poing à une pile d'argent liquide, le regardant voleter et danser vers le sol. « Je savais que c'était une putain de mauvaise idée. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilàààà ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur ce cher Sasori. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Sasori

Eh voilà le chapitre cinq.^^ Il est assez court, mais bon…. Je vais peut-être ( quand j'aurai le temps) un peu changer mes traductions du début. Je ne suis pas super perfectionniste, mais ce sont les premières que j'ai commencé à traduire, et je vais peut-être un peu les corriger.^^ Bonne lecture.

Chapitre cinq : Sasori

Sasori soupira et tourna la tête de la marionnette d'un côté puis de l'autre. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Vous auriez pensé qu'après des putains d'années d'expérience dans le commerce et la fabrication des marionnettes, quelqu'un aurait sût _instinctivement _de lui-même comment en fabriquer une. Il n'aurai pas dû avoir de problèmes concernant ça.

Enfin bon, soupira-t-il une fois de plus pour lui-même, cela faisait partie des joies de son art. Si tout venait facilement et que chaque tâche, chaque boîte de poison insérée étaient faites par son cerveau et non par son cœur, eh bien….. cela ne pourrait vraiment pas être de l'art véritable. Ce – quelqu'un tapait à la porte ?

A _sa_ porte ?

Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas eu de compagnie depuis – depuis – _putain_, cet endroit était dans un sale état. Du sang partout sur Hiruko, des Kunaïs partout sur le sol…. Qu'est-ce qu'ils _penseraient_, en rentrant dans – oh. Sakura.

…….

Sakura ?

Il croassa à peine un salut hésitant avant qu'elle ne se jette en avant et ne s'accroche à ses avants-bras. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, donc peut-être que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiè –

« Sasori. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Besoin…. de savoir….. ? »

« Est-ce que tu as…. un pénis ? Quand tu t'es transformé en – est-ce que tu t'en es débarrassé, ou.... ? »

Il se figea. _Quoi ?_

« Sasori ! »

Elle le secoua d'avant en arrière, sa frénésie l'atteignant à travers ses oreilles de bois. Elle était vraiment _sérieuse_ ?

« _Oui_ ? Est-ce que tu _as_ une b – ? »

« _Non_. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir, alors non. Je ne l'ai même pas gardé. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu besoin, en réalité. Le sexe n'a jamais été une chose importante pour moi. »

« C'est dément. Le sexe est tout. _Tout_, tu m'_entends_ ? »

Les yeux de Sasori s'écarquillèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, et il suspectait que cela avait à voir avec des drogues illicites et une overdose de littérature érotique.

Avec un mouvement de main, elle s'enfonça dans son pantalon et fouilla dedans. Sasori ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas grave, elle ne trouverait rien.

« Oh, » marmonna-t-elle, découragée.

« Ouais. »

« Hum. »

« Hmm. »

Elle se retourna et courut hors de la pièce, et elle ne la ferma même pas derrière elle. Quelle grossièreté.

Sasori retourna à son bureau et continua à contempler la marionnette détruite. C'était plus important que le sexe et les pénis combinés. Ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire maintenant n'importait pas. Il regarderait plus tard les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité, de toute façon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

^^ Hé oui, apparemment il y avait des caméras de sécurité dans le bâtiment de l'Akatsuki….. Sasori va pouvoir assister à tout le bon temps qu'a pris Sakura.^^

Le prochain chapitre sera sur Hidan. Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu.


	6. Hidan

Voici le chapitre six, consacré à ce cher Hidan (j'y peux rien, j'ai un gros faible pour lui^^). Enfin, vous verrez comment il affronte la menace ( Sakura). Mais bon, vous savez comment est Hidan. Un peu….. comme qui dirait…. brutal.^^ Désolée si je met un peu de temps à mettre à jour cette fic, mais vu que je ne peux les taper qu'au lycée.... Enfin vous voyez je peux pas taper celle là aux ordis du lycée quand même.^^ Enfin bref bonne lecture.

**Chapitre six : Hidan**

Elle le trouva étendu dans une piscine géante de son propre sang, donc naturellement la première chose à faire était de tout nettoyer.

Et bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas nettoyer quand il était entièrement habillé et tout. Il était allongé dans la pièce, dans un symbole tracé sur le sol, assombrit par l'ombre, affalé près des fenêtres hermétiques, des lances et des dagues de toutes sortes coincées à des endroits variés de son corps.

Elle savait qu'il venait juste de faire un sacrifice, et alors que cela aurait normalement dû lui couper l'envie, à ce moment-là ce n'était _vraiment_ _pas important_.

« Hidan ».

Il leva les yeux, lui jetant un regard furieux, le sang coulant paresseusement de sa bouche.

« Salope », dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir invité ton cul ici. C'est vraiment grossier d'interrompre les gens quand ils sont en train de prier, sérieux. Va te faire foutre. »

« Oh », murmura Sakura quand elle s'agenouilla près de lui. « C'est exactement ce que je projette de faire. »

« ....... Quoi? »

Elle commença avec la lance enfoncée près de son coeur. Placer une main près de la blessure, fouiller profondément avec le chakra..... ça y est, la fin de la lance. Elle la sortit rapidement, son chakra contenant le flot de sang à l'intérieur. C'était merveilleusement bien fait, et déjà les petites capacités spéciales d'Hidan accéléraient le travail interne de son coeur.

Mais bien sûr, il n'y était pas insensible. En fait, il en avait vraiment ras le cul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_? Donne-moi ça – Merde, _remet_-ça! »

Il s'agrippa à la pique, n'y arrivant pas très bien car il était plaqué au sol et tout, et Sakura prit la lance à bout de bras, lui injectant un jutsu de paralysie pour le calmer un peu. Que en dessous du cou, bien sûr, donc elle pût toujours entendre sa charmante voix.

« Mon Dieu, espèce de conasse. C'est clairement _mauvais_. Tu ne peux pas juste _venir_ ici et interrompre les _prières_ de quelqu'un parce que tu veux te le _taper_. »

« Contente que tu piges aussi vite. Le reste d'entre eux a été incroyablement lent à comprendre. Et pas vraiment satisfaisant. Je ne fais pas le sexe à moitié, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, petit tigre. »

« Piger aussi vi – oh, merde. Oh non, tu n'as _pas_ pût. Combien – ? »

« Il en reste juste trois après toi. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne sois assez doué pour me satisfaire..... même Pein n'a pas pû me donner ça, et il y en avait pourtant _deux_ en même temps. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai dû me faire tous les six en même temps...... Je suis sûre que nous aurions pût trouver un moyen. »

« Tu es _cinglée_. »

"C'est marrant, venant de toi. Putain, tu as vraiment foutu le bordel. »

Sakura finit de retirer l'assortiment de choses pointues du corps d'Hidan et commença à soigner les entailles pendant qu'il ronchonnait et jurait excessivement à propos de la religion et de l'importance de la position de chaque blessure et tu iras en enfer pour toujours et toujours et toujours, conasse, et ne fous pas en l'air mes _cheveux_.

" »C'est mieux comme ça », soupira Sakura, évaluant son travail. Ses habits étaient tachés et déchirés, mais il ne les porterait pas longtemps de toute façon. Et au moins il n'y avait plus de sang sur sa peau.

« Il est temps d'enlever la paralysie? »

« Attends un peu. Je te ferai souhaiter d'être morte, salope. »

« Oh, chut. »

« Va te faire foutre! Je ferai – remets moi mes putains de chaussures! Je te réduirai en pièces! Je le ferai, je le ferai! »

« Tu sais, Hidan...... »

« Quoi? »

« Je vais juste me taper Kakuzu jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Donc peut-être que je n'aurai plus besoin du tout de toi. Je veux dire, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi doué que lui. Oh, ne t'énerves pas, c'est juste que tu n'as pas autant d'expérience. Voilà, c'est fait. Tu devrai pouvoir bouger maintenant. »

Elle se retourna sur la pointe des pieds et se prépara à se lever. Comme prévu, une grande main saisit son coude et la poussa au sol. Le visage d'Hidan était incroyablement calme et tranquille, ce qui était extrêmement mauvais signe. Normalement, Sakura aurait dû l'éviter dans cette situation, mais bon, si elle avait été saine d'esprit en ce moment, elle ne serait pas allée du tout dans cette pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

Sakura soupira encore, criant secrètement de jubilation.

« Je _disais_ que peut-être tu ne serai pas aussi doué que Kakuzu. Je suis sûre que c'est vrai. Je veux dire, il est vieux d'un milliard d'années ou un truc du genre, et il a donc plus d'expérience sexuelle que – woah! »

Hidan se leva brusquement, tirant Sakura avec lui d'un coup sec.

« Hé bien je _vais_ te montrer la différence, salope. _Personne_ ne me compare à _ce_ connard et ne s'en tire comme ça. Je vais te _baiser_ tellement fort que tu ne pourra plus _voir clair _pendant une _semaine_. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et il le fit. Comme une vengeance. Il l'agrippa par la gorge, pas douloureusement, mais suffisamment serré pour lui montrer qu'_il _était celui qui commande, et il commença à la pousser en arrière avec un regard sombre et affamé.

C'était le moment où la peur aurait dû se réveiller, mais en ce moment tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était que _quelqu'un_ – l'un de ces malades mentaux – devait la satisfaire, putain, et Hidan était peut-être fait pour ce travail. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui était en magasin pour elle de la part de cet Akatsuki si particulier, et dans son état dominé par le désir, cela l'excita seulement plus.

Ses reins heurtèrent quelque chose de dur, et elle tourna la tête dans les bras d'Hidan pour voir qu'il l'avait conduite sur une table basse à côté du mur opposé, drapée d'un tissu noir avec une collection de bougies noires éteintes et de plusieurs instruments aiguisés et pointus éparpillés dessus.

Elle commença à les inspecter de plus près quand Hidan la retourna soudain et la courba avec force sur la table. Elle eu le souffle coupé et lança les mains en avant pour s'accrocher, dispersant les choses pointues et faisant tomber plusieurs bougies.

« Conasse, arrête de foutre en l'air mon autel. Je te le ferai _payer_ », grogna Hidan, la poussant contre la table avec une dure poussée de hanches.

Donc cette table était un autel. Eh bien, le rôle de cette table ne lui importait pas. Tout ce qui importait était qu'il était déjà dur comme la pierre et prêt à commencer sans aucune assistance de sa part, ce qui était parfait, car elle se sentait de plus en plus comme si elle allait ramper hors de sa peau.

Avec une brusque secousse son short et sa culotte furent en bas de ses fesses et Hidan ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'aligner le bout de son sexe avec son entrée déjà humide et de pousser brutalement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Sakura partit en avant à cause de la force du choc, un gémissement guttural s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha au bord de la table et cambra le dos d'une manière dévergondée, positionnant ses hanches pour mieux le recevoir.

Il fit un grand sourire sadique et se plaqua contre ses fesses, suffisamment fort pour la brûler et lui laisser une ecchymose plus tard. « Tu es comme un chat en chaleur, hein? » Il eu un petit rire quand l'impact lui coupa la respiration. « Petite perverse..... tu aimes ça quand c'est brutal, non? » Elle gémit simplement et se frotta contre lui. Il lui donna une autre dure poussée, claquant bruyamment la table contre le mur. « Réponds moi. Tu aimes? » grogna-t-il.

« Oui », haleta-t-elle. « Baise moi _fort_, Hidan. Baise moi aussi fort que tu peux. »

Hidan ria cruellement et se replaqua contre ses fesses. « Tu l'aura voulu », dit-il, et il commença à bouger en elle avec des mouvements durs et implacables.

Il était vraiment brutal, juste comme elle l'avait _prévu_, et avec son corps en feu comme ça, elle en savoura chaque seconde.

Hidan n'était pas concerné par le fait de lui faire plaisir et utilisait ses mains seulement pour la coincer contre la table, mais ce n'était pas important car elle était trop préoccupée en ce moment par le martèlement de son sexe en elle, heurtant ses fesses encore et encore, et c'était suffisant pour l'envoyer sur le bord d'un orgasme.

« Oh putaaain..... », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, agrippant la table comme si sa vie en dépendait quand elle sentit arriver la délivrance tant attendue. « Plus vite! N'arrête pas.... _Oh mon Dieu_, je vais – »

Le bruyant claquement de l'autel heurtant répétitivement le mur ne fût pas suffisamment fort pour étouffer ses gémissements quand elle jouit fortement, son corps ayant des spasmes à cause de son orgasme, intensifié par la rapide et violente secousse de Hidan quand il jouit également, agrippant ses hanches brutalement quand il se vida à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il se retira avec un grognement satisfait, se plaquant contre ses fesses une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure. Sakura resta drapée sur l'autel, temporairement désossée et reprenant son souffle.

« C'était bien? »

Normalement sa demande orgueilleuse l'aurait énervée, mais à ce moment-là, elle fit seulement un grand sourire satisfait car la démangeaison brûlante s'était éteinte. « Juste ce que le docteur a ordonné », murmura-t-elle, et elle rassembla finalement ses forces pour se lever et réarranger ses habits. « Je pense que je dois être guérie », ajouta-t-elle.

Hidan finit de fermer son pantalon et se détourna d'elle. « Très bien. Maintenant casse-toi. »

Ou pas. Son visage se tordit de frustration quand la sensation familière commença à ramper sur sa peau. « Oh non....... »

Hidan lui refit face, son expression définitivement furieuse. « Quoi? Putain, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié de prendre ton contrôle de naissance ou une de ces merdes..... »

« Non! » gémit-elle. « Ce n'était pas suffisant. »

Hidan la fixa avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ce n'était pas suffisant »? Je t'ai fait monter aux rideaux sur l'autel sacré de Jashin et tu es en train de me dire que _ce n'était pas suffisant_? »

« C'est ça. »

Il avait l'air maintenant vexé. « Tu as joui, je l'ai _senti_. Tu as _aimé_ ça. »

Sakura soupira. « Oui. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. » Elle arbora une expression déterminée. « Encore », demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Hidan s'écarquillèrent avec méfiance. « _Encore_? »

Elle avança vers lui. « Oui. Baise-moi encore. Maintenant. »

Il fit un pas en arrière. « Non. »

Elle le regarda avec un air de chien battu. « Quoi? _Pourquoi pas _? _Tu_ as aimé aussi donc quel est le problème? »

Il lui fit un regard noir et poussa contre son sternum, la tenant à bout de bras. « Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié, salope, tu m'as interrompu en plein milieu de mes prières. »

« Donc? »

« _Donc_. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais _exactement_ quand tu rentrée? »

« Saigner partout par-terre..... » Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand elle comprit. « Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que tu ne peux pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin parce que tu as perdu trop de sang et que tu es _fatigué_? »

Il renifla et regarda ailleurs. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Eh bien, tu es vraiment doué », dit-elle sèchement, la frustration s'enroulant autour d'elle par vagues.

« Hé, ne me parles pas comme ça, salope! Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais et ça t'as même fait _crier_, alors ne me blâme pas parce que tes putains d'hormones sont déchaînées! »

« Très bien », grogna-t-elle, « Je chercherai juste quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. » Elle tourna les talons et marcha bruyamment vers la porte.

« Amuses-toi bien », dit-il, lui tournant le dos.

« Quelqu'un avec un peu plus _d'endurance_! »

Hidan se retourna brusquement, livide. « Hé ! Reviens ici, salope, et je te _montrerai_ de l'endurance! »

Mais la porte avait déjà claqué.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà.^^ Pauvre Hidan, son amour-propre a été blessé. Pauvre chou. Pour tout ceux qui se demandent quand ce sera le tour de Deidara et Itachi de passer à la casserole =3, et bien c'est simple: Deidara au chapitre huit et Itachi au chapitre dix, sauf erreur de ma part. Après tout, le meilleur pour la fin. ^^ Pour l'instant, au chapitre prochain, ce sera le tour de Kisame.( Pour une fois qu'il a le droit de s'amuser.... Les lemons avec Kisame sont assez rares, on se demande pourquoi ^^)

Bisoux et à la prochaine.


	7. Kisame

Bonjour tout le monde !!!! Ça faisait très, très longtemps que je n'avais pas m'y à jour…. Enfin avec le bac et tout, c'est compréhensible. De plus, j'ai des problèmes d'ordi. Mais c'est pas grave.^^ désolée donc pour le chapitre tardif, et désolée aussi si je n'ai pas répondu aux commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a toujours des gens qui s'intéressent à des fanfics un peu…. Originales. Donc voici enfin le chapitre sept, consacré à notre homme-requin préféré. ^^ Au fait je sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais selon moi, question euh…. perversité, ce chapitre était encore pire que les autres.^^ vous pouvez me dire si ça vous a fait la même impression après.

**Chapitre sept : Kisame**

Kisame feuilleta négligemment les pages de son Bingo Book, soupirant quand une rafale de vent lui souffla un nuage de feuilles dans la tête. Il détestait être sur le toit, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à _faire_ aujourd'hui.

Habituellement il pouvait enjôler quelqu'un pour s'entraîner avec lui, bien que quelque fois cela lui prenait un moment, avec cette bande de feignasses, mais aujourd'hui personne n'était _là_. Il aurait pu jurer que Itachi était quelque part dans la base – il pouvait le sentir rôder aux alentours dans une formation militaire solitaire destinée à décourager quelqu'un de vous courir derrière, pour une étrange raison – mais aujourd'hui il n'avait même pas pu trouver Tobi.

Kakashi Hatake, Kisame Hoshigaki (c'était une photo géniale, vraiment), Gaara du Désert, Kabuto, un gamin avec des cheveux verts, Gaï…… n'était-il pas temps de se remettre à pourchasser ce connard ? Nan, trop compliqué. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser Pein juste pour satisfaire une rancune. Personne n'accomplissait ce genre de chose, à part Deidara, qui engagerait probablement un suicide à la bombe pour se venger d'un employé de fast-food qui se serait trompé dans sa commande.

Kisame bougea et se gratta les genoux, posa le Bingo Book, et fouilla profondément dans sa cape, sortant un livre fin avec une couverture abîmée. C'était la véritable raison pour laquelle il était sur le toit. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait son obsession pour la romance passionnée entre Heatcliff et Catherine, eh bien, il gagnerait chacun de ses combats à cause du rire moqueur de ses opposants qui les distrairaient du coup fatal.

Mais tout ça était derrière lui maintenant. Il fût bientôt à l'entrée du manoir de Thrushcross avec Lockwood, anticipant le terrible cauchemar. Le fantôme de Catherine reviendrait des griffes de la mort pour –

« Kisame ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

_Range-leRange-leRange-le._

« Kisaaaaaaaame. »

Kisame se retourna brusquement et pointa son épée d'un air menaçant sur la gamine aux cheveux roses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous en dehors du bâtiment, gamine ? »

« Oh….. Pein m'a laissé sortir. C'est _les Hauts de Hurlevents_ ? »

« C'est un Bingo Book, tu es aveugle ? »

« Je n'avais pas idée que les Bingo Books étaient considérés comme une sorte de littérature classique. »

« Eh bien _si_. Tu dois être une idiote de ne pas savoir ça. »

« J'en suis sûre. Hé, Kisame. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans le labo ou quelque chose du genre ? Je t'escorterai jusque là-bas. Il n'y a vraiment aucune utilité pour toi d'être à l'extérieur, et je dois retourner à ce livre. Le Bingo Book. »

« C'est inhabituellement poli de ta part. Pressé de retourner à Catherine et Heatcliff ? »

« Je ne lis _pas_ le genre de trucs dont tu parles. »

« Mmmm. Tu as vraiment l'air sur la défensive. »

Elle se glissa vers sa moitié de toit et s'assis, jambes croisées.

« Kisame, je peux toucher ton épée ? »

« Quoi, Samehada ? »

« ….. Ouais, celle qui à l'air d'être recouverte de papier toilette. »

« C'est pas du papier toilette », marmonna-t-il. Mais il pointa l'extrémité de l'épée dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien comploter qui _le_ mettrai en danger ?

« Mmm », murmura Sakura d'un ton appréciateur. « Elle est vraiment grosse….. »

Elle se pencha et lécha la surface des bandages, évitant de mettre trop de pression et de relâcher les écailles qu'il y avait dessous. Kisame avala difficilement sa salive et une expression vitreuse lui traversa le visage.

« Hum, oui. Je suppose que c'est vrai. »

« Alors je peux voir la taille de ton _autre_ épée ? »

Sa remarque audacieuse était juste un peu _trop_ inattendue, et cela ne ressemblait pas à la kunoichi combative qu'il connaissait. Il chercha avec méfiance une caméra cachée qui expliquerait son comportement bizarre, mais comme il semblait n'y en avoir aucune, il voulut s'assurer qu'il l'avait entendue correctement.

« Répète ? »

« Oh, avec _plaisir_ », ronronna-t-elle d'un air séduisant d'une manière qui aurait allumé ses boutons d'alarmes s'il n'avait pas été aussi fasciné par le chemin que la langue de Sakura traçait sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de se remettre à lécher son épée.

« Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée », l'avertit Kisame, ne voulant pas être tenu pour responsable si elle se blessait sur son épée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait arracher son regard de la vision ravissant de cette langue rose effleurant le bout de Samehada quand le flot de sang à son entrejambe augmenta.

« Tu as raison, je devrai probablement lécher _celle-ci_ à la place », murmura-t-elle, lâchant l'épée pour l'agripper par le devant de son pantalon. Sous le choc, il lâcha son Bingo Book et sa lecture secrète, mais il avait soudain des choses beaucoup plus grandes et…… beaucoup plus grosses sur lesquelles s'inquiéter.

« Regarde, tu n'as même pas besoin de ma bouche », dit Sakura avec un grand sourire, sentant le gonflement impressionnant dans sa main. « Tu es déjà prêt à y aller. »

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? », grogna Kisame, essayant de s'éloigner d'elle mais trouvant cette tâche très difficile à faire vu qu'elle maintenait une poigne de fer sur son sexe.

« Rien pour l'instant, mais j'espérais que _tu_ pourrai me prendre », sourit Sakura d'un air sournois, ses yeux émeraudes embrumés et brillants quand elle commença à lui ouvrir brusquement sa cape, évitant ses mains lorsqu'il tenta à contrecœur de l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais t'y autoriser ? » demanda-t-il, lâchant son épée avec un bruit sourd quand elle finit d'ouvrir sa cape et tendit la main vers la braguette de son pantalon.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil entendu au livre abandonné sur le sol puis à lui.

« Si tu es ici en haut en train de lire des bouquins de romance en secret, c'est évident que tu es un peu frustré. »

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d'être un homme-requin amphibie de huit pieds de haut avec des ouïes, une peau grise, et une bouche pleine de lames qui semblait refroidir beaucoup de femmes, et avec un homme comme Itachi pour partenaire, il était chanceux d'avoir quand même quelques touches, devant habituellement se contenter de femmes tellement soûles qu'elles en étaient quasiment comateuses sous lui.

La proposition de Sakura commençait à devenir très attirante.

« Mais nous sommes sur le toit », dit-il d'un air interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas essayé de l'approcher quelque part où ils auraient pu le faire confortablement.

« Alors comme ça tu pourras savourer l'air frais pendant que tu prends ton pied », dit-elle quand elle se redressa pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle était habillée la minute précédente, et elle était maintenant complètement nue et se mettait à califourchon sur ses genoux pendant qu'il restait toujours

Jambes croisées sur le sol en essayant de se convaincre que c'était réel.

« Mon Dieu, tu es énorme ! », souffla-t-elle quand elle enfonça la main dans son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe dur. Sa virilité était proportionnelle au reste de son corps, grande et imposante, mais Sakura était tout sauf intimidée. Rien que cette vision suffisait à faire vibrer ses entrailles encore plus douloureusement et elle ne pouvait plus perdre de temps à l'admirer.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et baissa les hanches avec une grande poussée, criant à cause du plaisir brut qui la traversa quand son sexe massif combla le vide à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Oh ouiiii ! », gémit-elle, cambrant le dos quand elle commença à bouger avec enthousiasme. « Je pense que tu peux le faire. Tu es le premier. »

Kisame était trop occupé à voir des étoiles pour s'inquiéter du sens de ces mots. En ce moment il essayait de se rappeler comment respirer vu que son pénis avait été englouti par un paradis étroit et palpitant. Elle était déjà tellement mouillée. Il n'aurait jamais supposé que Sakura était un phénomène comme ça, et la manière dont elle claquait ses hanches contre lui aurait été douloureuse s'il n'avait pas été aussi excité.

« Putain, Sakura », gémit-il, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la fille pour essayer de la ralentir.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire, lui poussant les épaules en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement dos sur le béton, et elle se mit à le chevaucher avec une férocité animale.

« Oh putain ! Oh oui ! », cria-t-elle quand elle sentit la chaleur dans son ventre augmenter et se développer en quelque chose qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il était tellement gros et tellement merveilleusement long qu'il la remplissait d'une manière dont personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Elle était tellement proche….. juste un petit peu plus…..

Elle oublia que ses genoux frottaient contre le sol rugueux quand elle bougea les hanches une fois, deux fois, puis retomba sur lui, son corps tremblant quand cette chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle explosa, brouillant sa vue et la faisant crier d'extase sans se soucier de si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

Kisame la regarda avec émerveillement quand elle jouit, grognant quand il sentit ses muscles serrer son sexe et le massez d'une manière exquise, mais il n'allait pas déjà se laisser aller, pas quand il avait finalement une femme qui mettait de la bonne volonté à baiser.

Il ne lui donna même pas le temps de récupérer avant de la remettre debout, son érection glissant hors d'elle pendant l'opération.

« Penche-toi », ordonna-t-il, l'orgasme de Sakura brisant ses dernières réticences. Si elle avait envie de lui, elle allait l'avoir, vite fait et bien fait.

« Je savais que tu serai un bon coup », haleta-t-elle quand elle se pencha et posa les mains sur le mur de pierre en face d'elle en présentant ses fesses délicieusement fermes à l'homme.

« Tu aurai dû venir me voir il y a des semaines, gamine », grogna-t-il quand il s'enfonça en elle tellement fort que sa tête faillit rentrer dans le mur.

« Oh oui ! Kisame ! Prends-moi fort comme ça ! »

Il ria intérieurement et lui glissa une main autour de la taille pendant que l'autre lui levait la jambe au niveau du genou, changeant l'angle de son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle quand il s'enfonça avec une force à faire claquer des dents.

Elle gémit comme un chat à qui l'on viendrait de marcher sur la queue, griffant la pierre grise en face d'elle et essayant de suivre le mouvement de ses hanches à chaque poussée qu'il faisait. Il bougeait tellement profondément à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle aurait finalement le soulagement qu'elle recherchait !

« Oh oui ! Je jouis Kisame ! Oh putain ! »

Elle ferma les yeux au plaisir presque douloureux de tous les muscles de son corps se contractant quand un orgasme la traversa. Des couleurs explosèrent dans son champ de vision quand ses terminaisons nerveuses grésillèrent avec une chaleur électrique et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part suivre le flot jusqu'à ce qu'il se tarisse.

Cette fois-ci Kisame ne pu se retenir et il abandonna avec un grognement, ses testicules se serrant quand il se vida à l'intérieur d'elle à la première brusque contraction de sa chatte quand elle cria. C'était officiel. Il pouvait mourir heureux.

Dès que son orgasme ravageur se dissipa, cette douleur familière commença à la gagner encore une fois. Sakura gémit de frustration et se retourna, s'effondrant sur les genoux quand ses jambes en cotons n'arrivèrent pas à la soutenir, mais ayant toujours suffisamment d'énergie pour tendre le bras et prendre son membre affaissé dans la main.

« Tu n'as pas encore fini », haleta-t-elle avec difficulté quand elle commença à le pomper avec énergie, leurs fluides combinés sur son sexe l'aidant à faire glisser sa main.

« Encore ? » demanda Kisame bouche bée, incapable de croire qu'il l'avait fait jouir deux fois à lui briser les os et qu'elle en voulait toujours plus. « Tu es un animal. »

« Alors prends moi comme si j'en étais un ! » ordonna-t-elle, et elle le sentit tout à coup se durcir dans sa main.

Kisame fit un grand sourire, montrant plusieurs rangées de dents dangereusement acérées, un spectacle qui aurait raccourci la vie de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Comme tu voudras », dit-il quand elle se retourna, maintenant sur les mains et les genoux avec les fesses en l'air. Il frotta son sexe contre son ouverture, savourant la manière dont elle était mouillée et s'assurant de se recouvrir d'une couche épaisse de liquide. Elle allait en avoir besoin.

« Commence déjà par la mettre dedans ! » gémit-elle, remuant les fesses avec frustration.

Il rigola intérieurement à son désir évident et lui agrippa les hanches avec deux mains pour la maintenir immobile. Il positionna son sexe sur le trou étroit et avança ses hanches avec une poussée lente et ferme.

« Ahhhhhh ! », cria-t-elle quand elle s'ouvrit à l'énorme intrusion, le plaisir s'élevant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à cette merveilleuse sensation.

« Tu aimes ça ? », grogna-t-il dans son oreille quand il commença à s'enfoncer lentement et avec force, glissant facilement grâce à son propre lubrifiant naturel enduit partout sur sa longueur.

« Oui ! Oh mon Dieu oui ! », gémit-elle, se frottant contre lui. Sakura criait suffisamment fort pour alerter tout le monde dans le repaire de ses activités actuelles, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

« Plus vite », gémit-elle.

Il était vraiment trop heureux de lui obéir, et il commença à bouger plus vite et plus fort à l'intérieur d'elle. Même si Kisame n'avait pas exactement beaucoup de femmes à qui la comparer, il était certain que Sakura était la fille la plus démente, la plus perverse, et de loin la plus bandante qu'il rencontrerai jamais.

Le plaisir était difficilement supportable, chaque contraction vaginale comme un mini orgasme à elle toute seule, mais elle savait que le meilleur était toujours à venir. Reposant son poids sur un bras, elle tendit une main entre ses jambes pour frotter son clitoris en même temps que le sexe de Kisame rentrait et sortait d'elle. Le résultat fût immédiat.

« OH…..MON….._DIEU_ ! », sanglota-t-elle quand un orgasme incomparable aux autres la heurta comme une tonne de briques, l'assommant et parcourant son corps tellement violemment qu'elle pensa qu'elle allait se briser.

Kisame le sentit aussi, le corps de Sakura se contractant comme un étau autour de son sexe. « Putain…. », haleta-t-il avec un ton proche de l'émerveillement quand elle extirpa littéralement un orgasme hors de lui, ses muscles massant son membre jusqu'à ce que chaque goutte ait été répandue à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il se retira et s'écroula à côté, les yeux à moitié ouverts quand il haleta avec des respirations rapides et inégales.

Est-ce que toutes les kunoichis de son village étaient comme ça ? Si oui, il quittait l'Akatsuki et déménageait à Konoha, et que Pein et ses plans aillent se faire foutre.

Sakura s'écrasa sur le sol et sentit quelque chose de chaud et épais descendre le long de ses cuisses. Kisame l'avait sans doute remplie à ras bord. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi merveilleusement désossée, aussi incroyablement satisfaite de toute sa vie. C'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin, c'était ce qu'elle avait recherché. Maintenant elle pouvait finalement revenir au labo et finir….non. Oh s'il vous plaît non.

Dès que le lancinement de son orgasme se dissipa, une nouvelle vibration commença. Une pulsation affamée, féroce, et douloureuse qui menaçait de la rendre folle si elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle venait juste de s'envoyer en l'air à se faire éclater le cerveau. En fait, elle n'aurait pas été surprise s'il se mettait à suinter de son oreille jusqu'à la surface en béton du toit. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin de plus ? Comment son corps pouvait-il le _supporter _?

Mais la douleur était bien là, épuisante, chaude, et trop douloureuse pour être ignorée.

« Plus », souffla-t-elle, s'appuyant sur ses mains tremblantes et ses genoux, puis rampant vers la masse immobile roulée de côté. « Kisame, j'ai besoin de plus. »

Le manieur d'épée ouvrit un œil incrédule.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu as jouis trois fois. »

« Je sais, mais ça ne suffit pas. »

Elle tendit la main vers son sexe, mais l'organe était déjà affaissé et définitivement épuisé.

« Ne me touche pas, gamine », grogna-t-il, repoussant sa main. « Je ne suis pas une bête de cirque. Tout ce que tu vas obtenir, c'est une bonne baston. »

« Allez, je suis sûre que je peux persuader ton corps de coopérer », dit-elle, arborant son sourire le plus doux.

Kisame aimait peut-être le sexe, mais il aimait encore plus la vie, et il savait que si elle prenait encore son pied avec lui, il allait très certainement en mourir.

« Vas utiliser la lame d'un kunaï, espèce de bizarrerie de la nature », grogna-t-il, la repoussant quand elle essaya de le prendre dans sa main.

« Bizarrerie ? », dit Sakura avec indignation. « Tu peux parler, avec ta tronche de poisson. »

« Eh, ça ne t'as pas empêchée de me baiser, non ? », lui lança-t-il, rentrant son sexe dans son pantalon et commençant à refermer sa cape.

« Je pensais que tu avais avec ta bite au moins la moitié de l'habileté que tu as avec ton épée. C'est peut-être _elle _que j'aurai dû me taper. »

« Chérie, j'adorerai te voir essayer », ricana Kisame, sachant que ça pouvait être une affaire assez salissante.

« Très bien, je n'ai qu'à chercher quelqu'un d'autre qui sache utiliser ce qu'il a entre les jambes », grogna-t-elle, enlevant ses habits du sol et les remettant presque aussi vite que ce qu'elle les avait enlevés.

En un instant, l'homme-requin se retrouva seul sur le toit avec ses livres éparpillés et son épée par terre. Il ramassa son roman d'amour, mais les aventures de Catherine et Heathcliff semblaient quelque peu fades après ce qui venait juste de se passer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pfiou voilà fini.^^ Je pense que ceux qui aiment Kisame ont dus être contents. Pour une fois qu'il a le droit de participer à une séquence lemon. =3 Au fait, j'ai encore re-corrigé les chapitres précédents. Je pense qu'il ne doit plus y avoir d'erreurs de traductions. Et comme j'ai vu sur certains commentaires, c'est le concept qui est intéressant. Je veux dire, il faut le prendre à la rigolade et imaginer le truc. ^^Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à…..à…. Deidara !!!

S'il y en a qui l'attendait avec impatience, et ben voilà ! Et vous connaissez son caractère.^^ Contrairement aux autres comme Zetsu, Kakuzu, etc…, Deidara a trop de fierté pour se laisser faire. Rendez-vous dans environ un mois pour le résultat du Sakura VS Deidara. Bisous à tous. ^ :: ^


End file.
